Burning Bright
by whysostephanie
Summary: Roy Mustang battles with some hidden truths in his past. Memories reveal secrets that have been kept hidden for so long... A strive to protect this girl. Danger tends to follow her, but so does Roy. There is fire in his eyes, burning bright.


**Chapter One**

It had been a long day at work. My thoughts were strained, I couldn't think clearly, and somehow I let Havoc convince me to go out for a drink after work at a diner a few blocks from HQ. Maybe a drink was just the thing I needed to clear my head. The entire way to the diner Havoc had been talking about some woman; I had drained much of it out though. I did find it amusing; the thought of sparking something with his latest romantic interest seemed like a good way to waste time and occupy myself. I mean honestly, it wouldn't be the first time.

"So, what did you say her name was?" I asked, boredly.

"I don't know for sure. I haven't really had the chance to talk to her myself," Jean said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I think I heard someone call her Sofia, or maybe it was Selena, well something like that anyway."

"Pretty name, with your taste in women I'm sure she had a pretty face too," I smirked. He glared at me.

"She's off limits Colonel," he said sternly, I ignored him.

"She's a waitress, isn't she? That means she's good at taking orders. Sounds like my kind of woman," I smiled smugly, adjusting my coat as we entered the restaurant. Jean scoffed and followed me inside.

"I don't even know why I bother telling you anything about my love life."

"Yeah, neither do I," I cut in.

"Colonel… Would it kill you to let me have just one woman?"

"Probably," I said cockily. I looked around trying to pick out Jean's mystery woman. I knew it wasn't the tall blonde; he didn't have a taste for tall girls for some reason. It may have been the redhead with a cute set of freckles, though she lacked the curves he loved so much; or maybe the short girl with girlish pigtails. I looked to Havoc, he looked disappointed.

"Just my luck, she isn't here right now," he sighed. "Maybe that's a good thing. I don't even know why I brought _you _here."

"Oh, a shame," I yawned.

We sat down at the bar, the red headed waitress came over; she must have been working the bar. "What can I get you boys?" came her perky voice.

"Angela, nice to see you here," Jean grinned flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes, and he calls me a womanizer?

We sat for a while, drinking, occasionally Jean would ask Angela to share some details on the mystery girl he was so curious about. She wasn't very helpful; she was mostly just playing as a tease. She never gave neither full details, nor even mystery girl's name; she called her Sissy, what kind of nickname is that? Despite the poor taste in nicknames, Angela's hints intrigued me of this woman. Fairly young, with gorgeous and bright eyes, doll like porcelain skin, long dark silky hair, and a personality to match her looks.

"She sure sounds like quite the catch," Havoc said smoothly, Angela laughed with a small snort.

"Oh Jean, you don't plan on breaking another poor girls heart now do you?" Angela squeaked. I just rolled my eyes; I hadn't included myself in the conversation, I just listened.

Eventually Jean left, leaving me and "Angie," to talk. "So, Angela… Havoc sure has a thing for this girl," I said sipping my drink and attempting to make small talk.

"That's totally an understatement," she giggled obnoxiously. There was no way that _this_ woman could be attractive, no matter how much alcohol I consumed…

"He comes here a lot doesn't he… How come he's so head over heels now?"

She shrugged, "Sissy just moved here about a month ago, she just starts working the floor a week or two ago. Ope! I gotta get going, my shift is over. Have a good one handsome," she blew a kiss. I threw a wink to humor her.

I sat there finishing my drink. My mind was still clouded, I didn't know if it was still my memory or if it was the three drinks catching up with me. I sighed and stood up and headed towards the door, I wasn't paying attention when I suddenly ran into someone. They seemed to have dropped what they had been holding; a purse, a scarf, and gloves. It was a woman, obviously.

Without looking at her face, I leaned down and picked up her things. "Sorry miss, I.."

A sweet voice interrupted my own, "Oh no, no, no! It was my fault," she continued speaking but I drowned it out, her voice was so eerily familiar. It sent a shiver down through my core. Time felt as if it had frozen. Slowly, I looked upwards to see her face. Bright eyes, porcelain skin, hair like silk. For a moment, the world had stopped completely. It felt like minutes were passing as I stated into her eyes, shocked.

"I'm sorry.. I.. I," I was at a loss of words, I couldn't pull myself together.

She looked surprised, just as much as I was perhaps. We stood up, standing only inches apart in that cramped, diner doorway. She opened her mouth to speak, but I turned away hanging my head.

"I," I whispered, my voice couldn't manage to be any louder than a murmur. "I… Goodbye," I finally said, stepping outside, "Stephanie."

As I walked home I was in a daze, my head was a mess. I felt myself quivering slightly. I was in a state of disbelief… It was _her, _no… It wasn't _her…_ It could not be her…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ** I hope you all enjoyed ch. one. It's more of an introduction than anything else. It's in Roy's point of view, well this chapter is anyway.  
>There are a lot of loose ends in this chapter but that's supposed to happen. Don't worry, in chapter two things will be much more clear :)<p>

OH and don't call me conceited for naming an OC after myself... I'm just too lazy to come up with a different name.

xoxo

read ch. two, will upload soon!~


End file.
